


Talking Body

by mangobilorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobilorian/pseuds/mangobilorian
Summary: A collection of smut one shots featuring several prequel characters.Story-specific tags will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> "A leg hooks around his waist, tugging him closer, and Kix has to stop himself from careening into your half-naked body. Lips attach to his, and there’s nothing soft there, only teeth and tongue and heat. "
> 
> Tags:  
> [Dubious Consent][Sex Pollen][Fuck or Die][Oral Sex][Rough Sex][Doggy][Missionary]

Kis is _furious_. For many reasons, the first being the lack of planning on General Skywalker’s part and, being a soldier in the 501st for so long, Kix is not surprised. But it doesn’t mean he has to accept or condone it. 

Kix also hates how the entire situation went wrong when it shouldn’t have, despite General Skywalker’s disastrous plan. Because his idea, though reckless and unsafe, would have at least kept most of the men out of danger. They had prepared for the Seppie advance on the eastern front, keeping most of the fire and manpower there, which left the west and north sparsely guarded. 

But no, the Seppies just _had_ to come from the west, trapping a portion of the troops in the scary, unknown forest full of chemicals.

Rex and the ARCs got most of the men out in time thankfully. Kix counted them as they passed by, the sealed helmets keeping out most, if not all, of the strange chemicals the flowers produced. Peter, Lens, Nero. Lloyd, Gadget, Boot. Regs, Gearshift, Mezro. Wait no, not Mezro, that was Fives. But that meant-

You had arrived at the same conclusion Kix had. 

Which leads to the biggest reason why Kix is furious. The rescued troopers, though not exposed, still suffered injuries from the droids they had encountered. Fives, Echo, and Rex would have gone back into the forest for Mezro, but the crashing sound of another droid battalion called their attention elsewhere. 

When he had looked back for you, you were already running into the forest _without_ the proper gear. Which, as a nurse, was a stupid thing to do. And, as Kix’s girlfriend (isn’t that a nice thing to say), you should’ve known better. But you’re too brash, too headstrong, too willing to sacrifice yourself if it meant others would live. Sometimes Kix wonders if you would be better as a soldier than a nurse but- only clones served and died for the Republic. 

He paces around the base, his path blocked by Jesse and Echo.

“It’ll be okay, Kix. She’s fine,” Echo reasons. “The General and Rex are out there looking for her and Mezro.” Kix knows that. He _knows_ he shouldn’t worry. Because Skywalker is one of the best Jedi and Rex is one of the best clones, and they’ll make it back with you and Mezro in tow. 

But that still doesn’t stop him from being angry. Yes, part of it is at you, even though it feels wrong. You don’t deserve his negative emotions, but you’re too damn reckless and caring to ever think about yourself. 

Kix will always care for you, but sometimes it’s hard when he also has a hundred brothers to care for. Instead of running after you, he patched up Reg’s knee and Lloyd’s arm. He gave Gearshift some meds, Gadget a stim, and used the bone mender on Nero’s shin. Kix helped them before he could feed all his energy into waiting for you. 

He helped them despite wanting to dash after you immediately. Because his brothers need him just as much as Mezro needs you to come back and save him. It also kills Kix a little on the inside that, if he had to choose, he’d probably pick you over his brothers. 

_A traitor_ , he’d call himself. _A man in love_ , Fives would say, winking, wishing for his own _cyare_ . If only Fives knew how much _work_ it takes to be in a healthy, loving relationship. How much work it takes to love someone during a war.

“She didn’t have proper gear, Echo. What if the chemicals kill her? What then?” And oh how that thought _pains_ him so much. Kix doesn’t know how he could survive your death. He can’t just light a pyre and sing a song like he does for his _vod_. The love he has for his brothers is strong like their plastoid armor, strong enough that the death of a brother won’t shatter him, and he can wish them well as they walk to the next life. 

But you? Fuck, Kix would grieve for you for eternity. 

“Look, Rex brought an extra helmet for her and some meds. If she’s sick, the meds will tide her over until she gets the medical help she needs,” Jesse says, placing hands on Kix’s shoulders. His own face stares back at him, but instead of the worry and concern Kix feels, he sees determination. “And when she and Mezro come back, you need to be strong for her.” 

“I know. It’s just that- I should’ve been the one to find Mezro.” Echo shakes his head. 

“She’s a great nurse, but she doesn’t have nearly as much experience as you do with combat medicine. Yeah, she’s been with us for a year, but you know clone bio better than any civvie.” Kix sighs, but the anger lingers. It’s ebbing away, yes, because his brothers always know how to calm him down but- he knows he’d be a lot calmer if you were here. Here and happy and home with him.

“Fives!” Kix, Jesse, and Echo turn at the sound of Rex’s voice, strained and hampered. The ARC trooper hurries to the edge of the forest where General Skywalker walks, arms full with a limp Mezro. In Rex’s arms, you sag, head lolling around in the much-too-large helmet.

Kix’s first instinct is to run over and take you away, hiding you from prying eyes and keeping you safe. But Jesse’s arm tugs on the crook of his elbow. “See, she’s back. Get your head straight, Kix, so you can help her.” Kix nods, a little dazed, and walks forward at a slower pace than he’d like. 

“Mezro has a broken ankle and shattered hip bone, I think,” General Skywalker says gently handing the injured trooper off to Fives and Echo. “But your girl’s fine, Kix.” For a moment, Kix feels guilty. He spent so much time worrying over you when Mezro had worse injuries. Injuries that could put him off of duty for a while, and he knows, compared to many brothers, that Mezro has a larger thirst for droid deaths than most. Which was probably one of the reasons he had stayed behind, determined to kill every last B1 on field. 

“Right, I’ll take a look at him. Will you…?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take her to your quarters,” Rex replies. “I did a quick scan, and her vitals seem fine, but-”

“But what?”

“She keeps asking for you. And squirming. The general put a sleep suggestion on her. It was… weird and a little disturbing. She wouldn’t even let me approach until I said your name,” Rex shrugs as best as he can while carrying your weight.

Squirming, signs of distress… Kix doesn’t like what he’s hearing. But at least you seem fine.

“All right. I’d best work on Mezro. Jesse, remind me in ten minutes to give Peter and Nero another shot of the antibacterial.” Kix helps Echo and Fives lower Mezro onto a bed wheeled out from the medbay. “Thank you,” he says, turning to Rex, then to his general. “For saving her.” 

“Of course, Kix,” General Skywalker responds. “I’d do the same if I were you.” His general’s face flushes a deep red. “Not that I- uh- even _know_ what relationships are like. Or anything.” At his troopers' knowing looks, the Hero With No Fear dashes away with an awkward smile. Right. He’s probably off to comm Senator Amidala. 

Kix spares one last glance at your unconscious form, carried away by Rex before turning his attention to Mezro. Jesse claps a hand on his back, covered hand meeting hard plastoid, and waltzes away, the ARCs in tow. He wheels Mezro to the makeshift med bay, minding the other injured troopers.

Mezro wakes up about halfway through Kix fixing his ankle with the bone-mender. Groggy and in pain, Mezro mutters nonsensical things. Like how you were an angel who came to save him. And how the angel cried for Kix before falling to the ground. Kix administers a pain reliever right before Mezro goes back to sleep, and Kix is left with more questions than before. 

He gets to work on Mezro’s hip and feels placated by the fact that Mezro probably only needs two weeks of recovery before being put on light duty then another week of waiting to get shipped to active. Most nat-born medics, even you, are surprised at the clones’ growth rate. But Kix isn’t. He’s proud. Because his brothers are the best kriffing soldiers in the galaxy, so of course they’ll heal faster too.

All in all, Kix finishes up with Mezro’s injuries in less than an hour, despite leaving to administer anti-bac to Peter and Nero and checking up on Lloyd’s arm. He gives the trooper a small pat on the shoulder, leaving him sleeping and patched up. 

Kix’s stomach ties itself into knots the closer he approaches his quarters. He had Jesse do another scan while Kix worked on Mezro, too nervous to see you. Jesse had come back saying you were physically fine, but mentally… off. Apparently you kept calling for Kix over and over again. To the point where you were moaning in pain. He doesn’t know of any disease that would warrant that response.

He pushes the door open to find you sprawled across his bed. Your eyes open a little bit, glazed and confused. But you immediately spring up in recognition, and try to get out of bed. Kix stops you in time as you almost fall off in excitement, placing you down to sit on the edge. 

“Kix,” you breathe. “I’m _so_ happy to see you.” 

“I’m happy to see you too. How do you feel?” You shake your head, hands reaching out to unclasp his chest plate. He lets you, arching a brow when you _moan_ as soon as you drop his armor on the floor, fingers tracing his chest. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“ _Yes_. Please, Kix, I- need you- want- inside-” 

Your hand reaches behind his back to the zipper of his blacks and tug down. Before his bare chest is revealed though, Kix grabs at your wrists, gently pushing you away. He doesn’t understand what’s happening, why you’re so excited for him to the point of speaking incoherently. “What’s happening?” He brushes his knuckles over your forehead then your neck to find you _burning_. 

Kriff, you definitely have a fever. Kix doesn’t know how Jesse and Rex forgot to mention that to him. He places a palm on your neck again, worrying more and more as you feel like pure fire. “Sweetheart, you need to listen to me.” 

You shake your head, eyes glazed over, tongue lolling out of your mouth. You look like every fantasy Kix has at night, every inch the sexy goddess you are but- Kix doesn’t entertain those thoughts. Especially since you’re _sick_. 

When your knee brushes against his inner thigh, Kix curses loudly. That seems to startle you out of your haze, and you back off a bit, mouth closing. Sighing, Kix leans in to take your shirt off and finds the fabric soaked with sweat. Fuck, how did no one notice? Is everyone in the goddamn GAR incompetent? 

Once your chest meets open air, though, you try to unclasp your bra, pushing your chest into Kix. “Please,” you moan— no, _mewl_ — eyes half-lidded. “Need you now, Kix. Want you- _fuck_ \- really really really-”

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” he says, gently wiping your wet back with your discarded shirt. He still doesn’t understand what’s happening, but he’s determined to help you, to stop whatever is going on. Whatever it takes. “Lean back for me, okay? I’m just going to take your pants off and put you in some clean clothes. Clear?” You nod, but Kix can tell you don’t really understand what he’s saying. It hurts his chest to see you so out of it.

He unclasps the button holding your pants closed and slides them down your legs. At any other time, he’d ogle you, watch intently as each inch of skin reveals itself to him. But right now, when you’re not in your right mind, Kix can only focus on getting you the help you need. His fantasies can wait. 

Except it’s hard to shove horny thoughts out of his head when the first thing you do once your pants are gone is shove a hand into your panties and begin rubbing yourself.

Fuck. 

“I don’t think that’s a very good-”

A leg hooks around his waist, tugging him closer, and Kix has to stop himself from careening into your half-naked body. Lips attach to his, and there’s nothing soft there, only teeth and tongue and _heat_. His head empties then fills with one word. 

_You._

_You. Sucking his cock. Taking him from behind. Riding him in full armor. Fingering yourself_ . _You, you, you-_

“H-hurts,” you whisper, and Kix jolts back like he’s been burnt. In fact, he _feels_ like he’s been burnt because every place you touch him— his lips, his face, his fucking thigh— tingles with a sensation akin to fire. 

Kix stares at you in horror. You’re _hurt_ , and all he can do is thirst over you? Kriffing hells, he’s a monster, not the gallant medic trooper you think he is. 

“Where does it hurt? Give me a number on the scale for pain, sweetheart. Can you do that for-”

“Ten!” you gasp, “everywhere, b-but it’s thirteen down here,” you point to your underwear. Kix watches as clear fluid drips and _coats_ your thighs. “Please, please, please, need you i-in me, please Kix, m-more, I _can’t_ , I-”

Fuck, you look like you’re on the verge of tears, face flushed and contorted in pain. But he can only watch as you rub yourself furiously, not stopping even when Kix knows the pressure you’re applying is painful. Kriff— you said you “need” him and want him to- to 

“If I penetrate you, will you feel better?” Kix cringes at the wording, but he _needs_ to make things clear, so he doesn’t hurt you or take advantage of your distressed state. You nod frantically in reply, pulling him closer until his armored thigh brushes against your center, and you grind against him.

For the first time, Kix registers how _tight_ his blacks are. Fuck. He makes quick work of his codpiece, opening the zipper of his lower blacks, groaning in relief as his impossibly hard cock springs up to smack his stomach. You give a happy gasp, free hand reaching to him, and he can’t stop you— can’t do anything— as you begin rubbing him with the same pressure you use on yourself. 

And fuck- it feels _good_ , your soft hand against his most sensitive part, but you’re going a little too hard, a little too fast, and Kix— though hard as plastoid— isn’t producing nearly enough precum to lubricate himself. So when you pull at the skin of his cock just a tad harder, he has no choice but to back off with a wince, his dick bouncing back to his stomach.

You pout at him, and he can see a stray tear slide down your cheek and- fuck, he leans over to kiss you, replacing the hand in your underwear with his own. If this is going to happen, Kix will make sure he does it _right_.

As he dips two fingers inside you, he can already tell you’re more than prepared for him. He sneaks a look to the edge of the bed and sees your underwear and the spot you’re sitting on _soaked_ with your fluids. And kriff, it’s hot as fuck. 

Groaning, he guides you to lay on the bed, and you open your legs wide, knees butterflying on either side of you. Kix can only gulp as you tug your bra down, not even unclasping it, so that your tits can spring free. With both hands on each breast, you squeeze and pinch, moaning all the while. 

“ _Kiiiiiix_ . N-now, ne-need you right- fuck- deep in me,” you gasp. Kix can only surge forward, not bothering to slip your underwear off and sliding himself between your folds. As the underside of his head brushes past your clit, you moan _loudly_ , loud enough that anyone passing by could hear you, but Kix doesn’t bother telling you to stay quiet. 

“I’m going to push in now, okay, sweetheart? Is that good?” You bite your lip as you shoot him a glare. 

“Fuck me, now, Kix, or else-” His head squeezes past your folds and into your cunt, all wet and tight, and Kix feels every nerve erupt into flames. 

“Fuuuuuck,” he groans, pushing in until he bottoms out. He stays there for a bit, both of you panting. You look fucked out despite barely any foreplay or real sex, hair fanning across the bed, lips swollen. Kix wonders how he looks, if he looks as sexy to you as you to him. 

You hook your legs around his waist and move your hips up in time for him to thrust. With your legs trapping him, he can’t thrust as hard or deep as he wants to. So he grinds into you, pressing himself as deep as he can into your warm core. You moan into his mouth when he kisses you, gasping when he bites at your neck. Kix can feel your new wave of arousal as he sucks a hickey above your collarbone, almost bursting when you squeeze tightly around him. 

He wants to fuck you hard and fast, though, so he pushes your legs away from his waist, braces one hand on the bed as the other grips your hips, and starts pistoning into you. The movement is rough enough for your breasts to bounce, and Kix watches as your fingers dance to your clit, rubbing yourself with as much speed and urgency as before. 

You arch your back as Kix thrusts upwards, muttering incoherent phrases about how his cock makes you feel so good, how he’s strong and handsome and how you want him to have your babies. And fuck- the thought of you full with his child, breasts even larger almost makes him spill mid thrust.

“You want that, sweetheart? Want me to- kriff- fuck a baby into you?” You nod, tears spilling from your eyes, lips bleeding. Your cunt seems to agree because you squeeze tight, tight, _tighter_ than he thought possible, and he squeezes your hip to tell you to ease up a little because he’s still a human after all; he has to be a kriffing god to resist you. 

But you don’t loosen up, still squeezing until Kix’s left with no choice but to pull away. You scream when he does, and Kix’s chest hurts enough at the sound that he wants to pound back inside you to keep you happy. But he has enough sense to flip you over, so your ass sticks up in the air, and he gives you a gentle slap, which you respond to with a soft moan. 

The scene of you on your elbows and knees, cunt dripping with clear fluid, body flushed and trembling is so _erotic_ that Kix feels like he has to pay to see you like this. “Kix, now ple-ase, ugh-”

He enters you in one go, and you both groan. Kix reaches so much deeper in this position, and he immediately starts pounding at your ass, one hand tight on your hip as the other reaches around to paw at your chest. It takes two, maybe three thrusts for you to scream into the sheets, cunt tightening more than he thought possible.

The sensation is way too much for both his cock and his brain, and he finishes much earlier than he wanted. Fuck- he might as well use it to his advantage though, so he pulls your hips closer to his and leans over, his cum staying deep inside you. 

It feels nice to be connected like this, chest heaving against your back, mouth nipping at your shoulder. It’s nice and Kix can stay here forever, comfortable and sated. 

Until you start moving against him again, commanding him to keep fucking you. But he’s so _tired_ , and his cock starts to get way too sensitive, so he pulls away and a trickle of white follows. Kix watches your cunt flutter, entranced as more of his release escapes you. He takes two fingers to push them back in, and you gasp when he re-enters you. 

“M-more, please. Kix?” You roll onto your back, legs opening wide to trap Kix between them. “More?” you plead, eyeing his softening cock. Fuck, he really wishes he were hard again, so he can fuck you until you feel better, but he’s only one man, and clones— though engineered humans— can’t get erections _that_ soon. 

So he does the only thing that comes to mind. 

He kneels down so his mouth is level with your cunt, wraps his hands around your thighs to tug you closer, and dives in. 

Kix tastes his release, bitter and salty, but he mostly tastes _you_ . He brushes his nose against your clit, and you wriggle away only for Kix to pull you back. His tongue enters you briefly, but he knows it’s not long enough to bring you any real pleasure, so he replaces his tongue with two, no, _three_ fingers, and curves them upwards to reach that ultra sensitive spot they don’t teach in clone medic classes. 

Satisfied at your mumblings of pleasure, he circles his tongue around your clit, alternating between different patterns to no patterns at all. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck- Kix, I- fucking love you- kriff- your tongue, I-” 

He increases the pace of his fingers as he sucks on your clit, groaning as one of your hands grabs onto his hair and tugs. Kix sneaks a glance upwards and sees one of your hands massaging your right nipple, and fuck- Kix would love to be the one to do that. 

But right now his job is to eat you out like a starved man, and he’ll do the best fucking job he can. He feels like he’s drowning in your cunt, streams of your arousal staining his cheeks, his swollen lips, his chin. There’s only one thing that exists for him right now and that’s your aching body. 

It doesn’t take long— in fact, it happens sooner than Kix would like— for you to climax with his name on your lips. He continues finger fucking you, though, until you squirm away with a giggle. He notes, with pride, that your temp seems to be back to normal, no longer feverish. The biology of that, Kix will ponder on later, but at least he knows you feel a little better.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” you smile, eyes drooping closed, “really good. Thank you,” you rasp. Kix moves your body to lie properly on the bed, with your head on his pillow and a blanket covering your body. He helps unclasp your bra then takes off your soaking wet underwear. It’s only when he tries to snuggle next to you that you stop him. 

“What’s wrong? Do you still hurt?” You laugh, lips curling into a shape Kix wants to kiss forever.

“Aren’t you going to take care of that?” you ask, pointing at him with your chin. Following your gaze, he trails his eyes down his chest to his stomach where-

Where his stiff cock stands proudly. Not the hardest he’s ever been, but hard enough to warrant action. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” you laugh breathily. “Round two?” 

“Are you serious? We just- you just-”

“Kix,” you pout, “most of the chemical is out of my system. Not all of it though.” The chemical. Who knew the flowers produced a highly potent aphrodisiac? Before he could recall more facts about the planet’s flora, you tug the blanket downwards to reveal your bare chest. “And I _need_ you right now,” you plead, eyes shining with desire. 

“Are you sure? I just want to make sure you’re safe, sweetheart. You know that.” You roll your eyes, tongue darting out to lick at your lips. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll have to get help somewhere else.” Streaks of red flash through Kix’s eyes at the insinuation and he lunges at you, pulling you into his lap. You giggle all the while, nipping at his shoulders when he has most of you splayed across his thighs. 

“Now that isn’t good medic-patient protocol, is it?” 

“Nope,” you giggle. Kix imagines you riding him like this, grinding hard and fast as he thrusts upwards to meet your hips. He guides his cock to your center, both of you groaning as he slips inside easily. 

“I guess it’s time for your next dosage, sweetheart,” he grins, and you lean into his lips as he takes you exactly how he fantasized.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Kix is the first of many beloved SW boys I will be writing about. So far, I have unedited stories for Boba, Maul, and Wolffe. Let me know which one you want to see next! The Boba one is particularly long (over 7 thousand words), so if you want that, I need a little more time. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumble @ https://mangobilorian.tumblr.com/


End file.
